Enchanted Lilies
by Crystal Drake
Summary: A collection of fem x fem pairings drabbles and one-shots. Chapter 1 - Mildred/Sybil, Hardbroom/Bat, and Mildred/Enid.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote these for a periodic table challenge in femslash100 community on livejournal. I hope you all enjoy! Any constructive feedback is welcome.

**Title:** Stronger  
**Pairing:** Mildred/Sybil, Ethel  
**Rating**: G

Ethel found herself bored one morning. It had been a while since she had confronted Mildred. That had been a good day. It brought her joy to remember how she humiliated Mildred.

What was even odder was that her sister Sybil was nowhere to be found either. She decided to seek her best friend's help. Drusilla was always knew more about what was going on socially than her.

*^*^*^*

"You really don't know?" Drusilla asked shock. Ethel was normally the most aware person she had ever met.

"No, tell me," replied Ethel as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Your sister and Mildred are very close now," Drusilla explained, as if it were common knowledge. She thought it was obvious, but apparently not.

"How dare she?!" Ethel growled as she stormed off.

*^*^*^*

"Sybil, why are you befriending Mildred? You know she is the worst witch in the entire academy!" Ethel snorted, wanting to defend her family's name. "What will father and mother think when Mildred's poor skills wear off on you? You will bring disgrace to the Hallow name!"

Sybil looked directly into her older sister's eyes for the first time and spoke as confidently as she could, "Mildred isn't half as bad as you make her out to be."

Ethel was stunned by Sybil's replied. Normally her sister would be bursting into tears from such a harsh rebuke. It seemed like Sybil was invulnerable to her cruel words, and Ethel hated it. Mildred will pay.

**Title:** Innovation  
**Pairing:** Constance Hardbroom/Davina Bat  
**Rating:** G

Constance watched as her colleague, Miss Bat, approached her holding a bundle of balloons. She had been asked to always be considerate of Davina by the headmistress. The best way to keep the peace, in her mind, was to avoid the music teacher entirely. But it was hard to do because she seemed to encounter Davina Bat in the weirdest places. She always seem to upset Davina.

"I've got some new ideas, so that the incident doesn't happen again," Davina smiled to the form-mistress.

"What incident?" asked Constance, trying not to get too annoyed by the vagueness of her co-worker.

"The Fosters affect," replied Davina. "Wasn't it just horrendous when all three of us elite witches went flying through the air like balloons because of Ethel and Drusilla's poor use of magic?"

"Indeed," agreed Constance.

"Here's my idea," Davina said batted her eyes.

She grabbed one of the balloons and untied it, breathing in some of its content. She spoke in a high pitched voice, "We could use this instead of voice changing potions! I've got plenty of other ideas for other potions and spells."

Constance couldn't help but to briefly grin at her co-worker's absurdity. Miss Bat always seemed to lighten up her day, but she didn't want to admit that to her colleague. It would be much worse for the school if anyone thought that she had let up her standards, even though it was just that she secretly liked Davina.

"Witches need potions and spells. That's what makes us who we are," Constance stated before she disappeared.

**Title**: A Simple Kiss  
**Pairing:** Mildred/Enid  
**Rating:** G

The two girls' lips separated. The girls blushed at one another. It had just been a simple and innocent exploration of their relationship.

"That was wonderful," Mildred said breathlessly, smiling at her friend.

"Yes," Enid agreed. Her feelings were the same as Mildred's. "I should head back to my room before Hardbroom does her check-up to make sure we are all asleep."

"Yeah, I don't want end up in Miss Cackles office trying to explain what we were doing out of bed so late," giggled Mildred.

"See you tomorrow," Enid said as she snuck out Mildred's door.

Mildred tried to get some sleep, but words from Miss Cackles' last conference wouldn't let her rest, they kept repeating in her head. Miss Cackled had asked Mildred why the simplest and most innocent tasks always seemed to escalate into huge messes whenever they involved her and Enid. She even blamed them for her increasingly silver hair.

Mildred frowned at the thought of that night's events going astray. She hoped that it would be an exception and that nothing like it would ever happen. She enjoyed the kiss and Enid's company, but she never wanted their friendship to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Three more drabbles written for periodic table challenge at femslash100 LJ community.

**Title**: Support

**Pairing:** Mildred/Maud

**Rating:** G

It was a rare occasion for someone to support and encourage Mildred. In her first semester, the teachers' lack of compliments gave her ambition to try harder at witchcraft. She was always fumbling with her skills, but no matter what the situation Maud was always there telling her that it was going to be alright – mistakes do happen.

Maud's words of encouragement always made her feel stronger. Mildred felt as if her skin was thicker and tougher for it. It made her more resistant to the verbal attacks of others.

Mildred wasn't sure if she would have made it through her first semester without Maud – she couldn't count the times she had wanted to quit. It saddened Mildred now that she might lose the only support she got.

**Title:** Inseparable

**Pairing:** Fenella/Griselda

**Rating:** G

Fenella and Griselda's relationship was amazing – the two girls were inseparable. It was impossible to pry them apart, even on important occasions, such as a surprise party.

Other Cackle's students couldn't help but to eavesdrop on them. Usually what they heard was the sounds of pages of books flipping and giggles. It was clear that they were going through spell books and both thirsty for knowledge. Most of the time the spells they found were used to help other students out. It always started innocently, but usually escalated.

The most intriguing part of them was how they were never fazed by Miss Hardbroom when they were caught in the act. Both would fulfill their punishment with a smile, as it seemed like to them it was just another excuse to spend more time together. That baffled Hardbroom.

**Title:** What Meets the Eye  
**Pairing**: Constance Hardbroom/Davina Bat  
**Rating:** G

Davina Bat heard someone walking outside the music hall door. She could tell it the form-mistress, Constance Hardbroom, by the sound of heels clicking on the floor. She gathered her papers and rushed into the hall to greet Constance.

"Good morning, Constance," Davina sang.

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes and huffed, "Morning."

Constance didn't have time to talk to Miss Bat. She was too busy fulfilling her duties as form-mistress, trying to reform the students who lacked of discipline. They needed to learn how to respect the traditions of witchhood.

Davina tear up a little, it was always hard for her to keep her emotion in check. She knew that her behavior was the reason Constance tried to avoid her. Constance seemed to have the notion that everyone was always open about their feelings, because she was. But she was wrong.

Davina never missed the opportunity to try to show Miss Hardbroom that there was more to her than what meets the eye. She secretly wished that Constance would how unique she was and find it attractive.


End file.
